Con el diablo no se juega
by kana saotome
Summary: akane se destruyo cuando le dijo sus sentimientos a ranma y el al mismo tiempo , akane  lleva una fuerte depresion llevandola a la locura,paso mucho tiempo y entraran a la misma universidad donde abra unos misteriosos aseinatos
1. Chapter 1

Corazón retorcido

_**Maldito ranma porque me hiciste esto, si yo te quiero tanto ,**_dijo llorando como nunca más lo había hecho_** ,**_

_** si tu eres lo único para mi, desde que llegaste te ame, no me importa tu maldición, no me importa tus promentidas,**_

_** no me importa si me insultabas, no me importa si eres altanero, pervertido o lo que sea que eres yo igual te amo pero porque lo hiciste porque …...**__**,**_

después al verla parecía haber perdido la cordura _**, **_

_**acaso no te gusto, doy asco, soy fea ,soy marimacha,**_

_** mi aspecto es repulsivo ,**_**acaso me detestas ,**

**te hizo algo malo ,te dije algo que no te gusto ,**

**dime por favor dime lo que te dije ,dímelo…...quiero estar contigo ,**

** pero aun no entiendo que fue lo que paso acaso yo soy la culpable de que ya no me quieres,**

** si es así puedo quitarme la vida ahora mismo ,**saco una katana que tenía y se la apunto en el pecho,

**tal vez con esto regreses a mi lado si muero tu estarás feliz y yo también si muero regresara ,JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ SI MUERO VOLVERAS,**

perdió totalmente la cordura estaba a punto de atinar la katana de su pecho pero kasumi la detuvo .

* * *

><p>-<strong>acaso te volviste loca acaso te piensas suicidar, <strong>dijo una kasumi alterada

**-ESO NO LES INCUMBE SI HAGO ESTO RANMA ME PERDONARA,** dijo akane completamente fuera de control

**-HIJA ESE INFLIZ TE HIZO ESTO VERDAD YA KASUMI ME LO CONTO TODO, **dijo su padre

**-CALLATE PAPA EL NO HIZO NADA FUI YO POR SER TAN FEA JAJAJAJ, **pero una cachetada de parte de nabiki hizo que aquella locura desvaneciera aunque**…... **

**-akane cómo es posible que sigas amándolo con lo que se atrevió a decirte tú no tienes la culpa de nada, tu eres la victima aquí ¡RECAPACITA!,**

ella observo perfectamente lo que sucedió.

**-si aun lo recuerdo, dijo** akane sin dejar de llorar.

**Flash back**

_Era de noche en ese momento akane acababa de llegar, todo era norma l hasta que de repente vio a ranma entonces fue directamente hacia el…..._

_-ranma quiero decirte algo…, akane estaba completamente roja mientras ranma se le veía serio_

_-habla, se le notaba frio pero aun así continuo_

_-ranma querido decirte lago desde hace mucho tiempo, yo te amo, y siempre lo hecho, mejor dicho siempre lo hize pero no lo quise admitir mi orgullo no me lo permitía, no me permitía _

_decirte que te amo y ahora te lo digo porque es lo que en verdad siento por ti lo que he guardado y lo que te entrego quiero compartir el resto de mi vida contigo y nunca te diré pervertido_

_ solo que te amo y querer lo mejor que me paso en la vida ,pero ranma se veía triste estaba con el puño cerrado y se veía asustado pero hablo._

_-akane no me importa lo que sientes, haciendo que akane palideciera, tu para mí no eres nada, haciendo que akane se asustara_

_-ranma que estás diciendo es broma verdad._

_-no en verdad akane me das asco, rio burlonamente, eres horrible,_

_ asquerosa, akane comenzaba a llorar, me repugnas,_

_ era la por persona que he conocido he permitido de que me insultes_

_ pero pues suficiente te detesto desde que te vi y cuando te conocí siempre pensé que eras una perra y que te acostabas con varios pero después….,_

_akane estaba totalmente destruida ,me _

_di cuenta que eres más repúgnate y que ni un chico desearía estar contigo ni siquiera yo solo estaba contigo por el dojo pero no lo necesito ,_

_encontré lo que buscaba a una hermosa mujer, si tú solo lo eres basura_

_-cállate deja de decir esa ranma te doy mi amor y tu lo votas porque…., pero de pronto ranma le cacheteo_

_-simplemente porque res mierda, basura, peor que el excremento de perro, por mi tu amor puede ser cenizas_

_-cállate, ranma cállate, TE ODIO ME ESCUCHASTE TE ODIO, el solo la agarro del cuello y empezó _** a **susurrarle

-**jamás llegara a odiarme me mas demasiado para lo, lo malo es que una porquería como tú no está mi nivel,**

la golpeo en el estomago en lacra diciéndole cosa horribles.

-ranma por favor déjame, dijo sozollando nunca se imagino que ranma la golpearía de esa manera

-nunca me agrada hacerlo escúchame bien este es como debe ser tratada la basura como tu jajajaja tienes razón una vez te ame pero eso se acabo escúchame bien y no te olvides de que

**TE ODIO, TE ODIOOOOOOOOOOOO**, rio burlonamente y finalmente dijo, eso hora de irme jamás volverá verme en tu vida, y se fue

-RANMA ESPERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA NO TE VALLASSSSSSSSSSS YO TE AMOOOOO NOO NO ME IMPORTA SI SOY BASU RA PODEMOS HABLA RANMA POR FAVOR, lloro loro y no paro y nabiki observo sin intervenir estaba furiosa

**Fin del flash back**

**-eso no se perdona fue un cobarde al pegarte, **dijo nabiki muy seria

-**nabiki tienes razón no fue culpa tuya, aparte nosotros también somos culpables, dijo** kasumi

-tienes razón el fue un idiota al decirme esa cosa él me destruyo y ahora sé que nunca me quizo pero aun así el dijo….

**-Que quieres decir con eso hija acaso sigues amándola a pesar de lo que hizo el muy cobarde**

**-no me digas que es así hermana**

**-no él me dijo que me amo pero se canso de mi, **volvió a perder la cordura

**-DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES, DIJO NABIKI**

**-Y creo que kasumi tiene algo de razón él es malo,**todos empesaron a calmarse hasta que..., **pero yo no soy exactamente la culpable de que el no me ame ustedes también lo tienen, **su expresiónes eran nerviosa y ella cambio a locura con ira al costado tenía un cuchillo

**-HIJA QUE VAS HACER,**dijo su padre asutado

**-CREO QUE YA LO SABEN JAJAJAJAJAJ, CON ESTE CUCHILLO MATARE A TODO RECUERDO DE EL Y ESO LOS INCLUYE A USTEDES.**

**Ese día la locura vino a mí y mi corazón estaba retorcido afuera de aquel dojo mientras agarraba el cuchillo cortando algo , se escuchaban suplicas de un hombre y dos **

**chicas mi cuchillo después iba embarrándose de un color carmesí, que raro mis mano están manchadas …y mi corazón ese día se lleno de oscuridad, en ese momento **

**hacia**** frio y me encontraba alrededor de tres cuerpos ,creo que en es momento escape de esa casa no sin antes quemarla todo lo que había ahi , haci que jamás nadie**

** supo quien los ****mato ,deje otro cuerpo ahí creo que era la castaña prometida de mi amor por supuesto le quite lo castaño, ahora lo que hare es hacer mi vida de una **

**manera peculiar,sera como cualquier persona normal pero si se atreven a herime o a tocarme o a ser gentiles o amarme cualquier presona que llegue a mi corazon su **

**muerte sera rapida .**

**Continuara…**

**Este es una historia retorcida una de las que quería escribir y no es alma perdida esa historia lo transcribiré cuando tenga tiempo y no me demanden ya que karumisan **

**dejo su cuenta si es que ay algún reclamo a y los personajes no son míos sino los tome prestados jajaja, después viene la versión de ranma ni crean que ranma es malo **

**hay otra persona que ya había tramado esto atreves por supuesto shampoo que más adelante se sabrá que es una bruja y de ella otra persona creada por mi y no dejen **

**malos comentarios es que soy nueva ahora si bayyyyyyyyyyyyyy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Corazon infernal**

**Como es posible que haya hecho eso, como pude ser tan cobarde, como pude decirle esas cosas tan horrible que en verdad no ciento**,

dijo un chico de trenza gritando como para que alguien lo escuchara, **hice muchas cosas mal y ahora me siento peor me siento peor que la mierda, **

**como pude caer tan bajo, pero tenía que protegerte de esa bruja, **

había perdido la cordura, **me deje engañar por ella y le hice caso hice lo que me propuse a jamás hacer y yo…...me sentí mucho peor al hacerlo sabiendo tus **

**sentimientos lo que más me repugna es que en algún sentido lo disfrute,**

**no lo pude hacer no te pude proteger y tus sentimientos hacia mí ,no sabes me hizo sentir feliz pero a la vez triste, **

**me hizo sentirme por cuando me entere que la residencia tendo fue quemada ,y me duele saber que me odias ,**

**que te llevaste es odio y que ahora yo debo morir, ese es la respuesta, debo morir,**

** JAJAJAJAJAJ DEBO MORIR HACI TU DEJARAS DE ODIARME Y REGRESARAS Y VOLVERAS AMARRME,**

en su mano tenía un cuchillo que tenía mucho filo el solo intento atinárselo en el pecho, de repente su padre y shampoo y su abuela y su madre intentaron detenerlo.

* * *

><p>-<strong>HIJO ESTAS LOCO TE QUIERES SUCIDAR, <strong>dijo su padre muy asustado

-**Es lo menos que puedo hacer por hacerle el favor a esta bruja**

-**Arien sabes que lo hice por amor, **dijo de una manera hipócrita

-**ESO ME IMPORTA UNA….,** pero recibió una cachetada de quien menos se esperaba

-**hijo lo siento es por tu bien, **era su madre, ranma no podía creer que su madre estaba en ese plan tan sucio

-**me repugnan cada uno de usted y mas usted vieja hipócrita**

**-que dices muchacho a mi no me vas a venir a insultar**

**-pero aparte de ustedes yo mismo me doy asco, TU SHAMPOO TODO FUE TU CULPA SI TU NO HUBIERAS INTERBNIDO ELLA Y YO ESTARIAMOS FELICES**

**-arien yo lo hice por amor y esa marimacho interfería en mi plan**

**-CALLATE NUNCA TE ATREVAS A MECIONARLE DE ES MANERA ME ESCUHASTE, **en ese momento ranma estaba ahorcándola

-**Hijo necesitamos dinero y viviendo ahí nos hubiéramos ido hacia abajo, **dijo genma

-**Tu padre tiene razón y esa niña hubiera causado problemas ella es un mounstro con hermosa figura que con esto te por seguro que ya no es la misma**

**-eeee yo debería ser un mounstro por lo que le hice o acaso no lo soy ustedes me hicieron**

**-eso se puede controlar**

**-CALLATE MAMA SE PERFENCTAMENTE QUE ME HICIERON A MI Y AKANE DE PEQUEÑOS ESO SI QUE ES HORRIBLE NUNCA ME LO IMAGINARIA CONDENARNOS A **

**NOSOTROS POR ESA DEUDA, MAMA SABES QUE CON EL DIABLO NO SE JUEGA AUN RECUERDO ESO.**

**Flash back**

_Dos pequeños se encontraban en una casa y estaban jugando juntos pero derrepente pararon un rato ,habían dos niños por lo menos de 4 años ,un niño peli negro con el cabello trenzado y ojos azules y una niña peli azul con el cabello corto y ojos de avellana._

_-Ranma es cierto que debemos ir donde esa bruja, dijo akane asustada agarrando su mano_

_-sí pero según papa es para pagar una deuda, pero no te preocupes yo estaré contigo._

_-Gracias ranma sabes de grande quiero casarme contigo_

_-si yo también es una promesa si es que esa promesa se rompe sucederán cosas catastróficas_

_-si pero yo jamás romperé esa promesa_

_-yo tampoco_

_-hijo ya es hora trae a akane_

_-si ,akane vamos_

_Caminaron hacia una casa oscura en donde genma los llevo hacia una habitación entonces las puertas se cerraron_

_-PAPA, PAPA, ábrenos la puerta porque nos encierras_

_-ranma tengo miedo, dijo una akane llorosa_

_-no tengas miedo estás conmigo no tienes que temer, pero de repente una vieja aparecio al lado de una pequeña niña de cabello purpura_

_-niños ya es hora_

_Unas extrañas cosas nos agarro al verlas tendrías miedo eso era en verdad traumatico de repente no íbamos al fondo del piso en donde observe solo el fuego quemar a esas persona que era _

_no lo sabía y akane donde estaba ,si podía observarla esa sangre, esas sangre, mi sangre sentí energías malignas entrar a mi era tan raro empecé a sentir impurezas ,empecé a ver cosas _

_que __a mi corta edad no deberia a ver e visto algo que me daba excitación solo miraba al otro lado akane parecía sentir lo mismo que yo ,su rostro mostraba locura y el mio también sentí mi_

_ sangre hervir de repente sentí odio y rencor y otras almas, se sentía un dolor infernal que sentimiento y pensamientos son estos después mis ojos se cerraron._

_Me encontré al lado de una fogata _

_-papa eres tu_

_-si_

_-oye hijo sabes quién es akane_

_-no me acuerdo, mentí aunque solo recordaba ese nombre sin saber su rostro_

_**Fin del flash back**_

_-_**HIJO ESE NO ES CON LO QUE SE DEBE MENTIR, una**_ cachetada de su padre_

**-sí pero tampoco me gusto lo que hicieron y lo que hicieron que yo diga o haga eso también lo recuerdo**

**Flash back**

_Estaba tan feliz me fui donde ukio a decirle lo que iba ser _

_-que pasa ranma _

_-nada solo quería decirte que hoy le diré mis sentimientos a akane_

_-eso me da mucha alegría y ryoga ya te decía eso desde que estamos_

_-claro no solo eso le pienso proponer matrimonio_

_-que bien podría ser una boda doble no _

_-claro con mucho gusto lo hare_

_-pero hazlo ahora_

* * *

><p><em>-si, en ese momento no aguante más me fui hacia de dojo, ansiaba el momento de tenerla cerca pero alguien me detuvo era.<em>

_-shampoo que haces aquí no te entrometas_

_-lo siento arien pero no pudo hacerlo sabes que yo te amo_

_-sí, yo creo que es obsesión_

_-claro vas a recordarlo justo hoy esa sensación que tanto temes, puso sus labio en su boca _

_Qué demonios es esto esta sensación estos recuerdos tan horribles, que hace akane ahí, este sentimiento este odio este rencor, estos pensamientos, acaso es el infierno ,mi mente está confundida porque me agrada oler y tocar esa sangre porque siento tanta felicidad porque me siento tan feliz esto es hermoso…,porque digo que es hermoso esto es repulsivo, asqueroso ,repúgnate cómo es posible que…._

_-ahora lo recuerdas_

_-cómo es posible que mi padre me haya hecho esto a mí y akane_

_-no importa akane es un mounstro y quiero que te deshagas de el_

* * *

><p><em>-no lo hare yo la amo desde siempre<em>

_-si no quieres que ella sufra lo harás, si no quieres que yo misma lo haga inclusive la podría matar_

_-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NO LO HARAS_

_-SI LO HARE AL MENOS QUE TU TE ALEJES Y LE DIGAS LO QUE NO SIENTES OSEA LO QUE DIRE_

_-que_

* * *

><p><em>En ese momento no podía creer lo que iba ser estaba cerca muy cerca de cometer el peor error de mi vida y justamente akane se acercaba a mí.<em>

_Era de noche en ese momento akane acababa de llegar, todo era normal hasta que de repente ella se acerco a mi_

_-ranma quiero decirte algo…, __ akane estaba completamente roja y yo estaba asustado _

_-habla, dije en un tono frio que me asusto_

_-ranma he querido decirte lago desde hace mucho tiempo, yo te amo, y siempre lo hecho, mejor dicho siempre lo hice pero no lo quise admitir mi orgullo no me lo permitía, no me permitía, no_** pude sentirme mas feliz y a la vez tan triste.**_ Decirte que te amo y ahora te lo digo porque es lo que en verdad siento por ti lo que he guardado y lo que te entrego quiero compartir el resto de mi vida contigo y nunca te diré pervertido solo que te amo y querer lo mejor que me paso en la vida,__** pero yo me sentía mal por lo que iba ser ojala akane**__**me perdones por esto**_

_**-**__akane no me importa lo que sientes, haciendo que akane palideciera, tu para mí no eres nada, haciendo que akane se asustara_

_-ranma que estás diciendo es broma verdad._

_-no en verdad akane me das asco, rio burlonamente, eres horrible, asquerosa, akane comenzaba a llorar, me repugnas,_

_ **no**_** sabes cómo me dolió eso** ,_era la por persona que he conocido he permitido de que me insultes ,_

**no puedo akane no puedo seguir **_,pero pues suficiente te detesto desde que te vi y cuando te conocí siempre pensé que eras una perra y que te acostabas con varios pero después…,_

_**de donde salió eso ,es lo peor que he dicho**_**,**_ akane estaba totalmente destruida ,me di cuenta que eres más repúgnate y que ni un chico desearía estar contigo ni siquiera yo solo estaba contigo por el dojo pero no lo necesito ,_

**porque estoy diciendo eso, que es lo que hago akane no llores todo esto es mentira****, **_Encontré lo que buscaba a una hermosa mujer, si tú solo lo eres basura,_

**maldición que me hizo esa bruja**

_-cállate deja de decir esa ranma te doy mi amor y tu lo votas porque…., pero de pronto ranma le cacheteo, _**que hice la golpeé eso no me lo voy a perdonar y porque demonios lo estoy disfrutando**

_-simplemente porque eres mierda, basura, peor que el excremento de perro, por mi tu amor puede ser cenizas, _

**me estoy destruyendo**

_-cállate, ranma cállate, TE ODIO ME ESCUCHASTE TE ODIO, le agarre del cuello y empecé _**a **susurrarle

-jamás llegara a odiarme me amas demasiado para lo, lo malo es que una porquería como tú no está mi nivel, **de qué nivel hablo esto no pude ser que me pasa,** la golpeo en el estomago diciéndole cosa horribles.

-ranma por favor déjame, dijo sozollando yo solo la mire , **pero como pude ser capaz de tal atrocidad soy un mounstro**

-nunca, me agrada hacerlo escúchame bien este es como debe ser tratada la basura como tu jajajaja ,

**de que me rio,** tienes razón una vez te ame**, **

**que estoy diciendo, **pero eso se acabo escúchame bien y no te olvides de que, TE ODIO, TE ODIOOOOOOOOOOOO,

**eso es completamente una mentira,** rio burlonamente y finalmente dijo, eso hora de irme jamás volverá verme en tu vida, y salgo como una bestia.

-susurro**, no sabes cómo lamento esto akane**

-RANMA ESPERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA NO TE VALLASSSSSSSSSSS YO TE AMOOOOO NOO NO ME IMPORTA SI SOY BASURA PODEMOS HABLAR RANMA POR FAVOR, lloro loro y no paro

_-En ese momento me sentía una basura, como pude hacerle esto ,como,haora yo mes siento basura una hipócrita_

**Fin del flash back**

* * *

><p><strong>-pero fue por tu bien hijo, <strong>dijo su madre

-**por mi bien, ustedes no saben nada, saben acaso como es dañar a alguien que amas que tanto juraste proteger**

**-ARIEN OLVIDATE DE ELLA**

**-NO LO HARE, NO LO HARE, TODO LO QUE LE DIJE A ELLA ESO ES LO QUE PIENSO DE TI BRUJA MALDITA**

**-ARIEN, POR FAVOR NO SEAS MALO SABES QUE LO HICE POR AMOR**

**-CALLATE**

**-HIJO RESPETA A TU FUTURA ESPOSA**

**-SI FUTURO YERNO **

**-Creo que es hora, LO QUE ISE FUE HORRIBLE y eso la llevo a la muerte y no soy yo el único culpable verdad, **si se daban cuenta ranma tenía un cuchillo atrás de el nadie se fijo en eso lo tenía bien escondido, **aparte ustedes estuvieron involucrados ustedes me manipularon, ustedes hicieron que yo la hiciera sufrir**

**-Hijo de que hablas, **dijo asustado

**- si tengo que ser malo para rencopensarle lo hare, si tengo que maltratar a alguien para protegerla lo hare, si tengo que sea cruel con un amigo par que ella sea feliz lo**

** hare.**se había roto, ranma se había roto estaba totalmente descontrolado.

-**arien esta asustando a shampoo que quiere decir con eso**

**-hijo que te pasa**

**-yo lo hare por ella si tengo que eliminar a alguien que le hiso daño lo hare, si es que tengo ser malvado y derramar sangre lo hare, aparte la sangre es tan exquisita si la derramo por venganza el placer de matar es tan placentero y si lo experimento matándolos a ustedes será más placentero no lo creen.**

**-oye Yerno esta bromeando verdad**

**-CLARO QUE NO, **soltó una risa diabólica con el cuchillo en mano, **DISFRUTARE ES TO SIN REMORDIMIENTO ALGUNO**

**Realmente fue fascinante ver esa sangre cada vez que mi cuchillo empezaba cortar, era muy placentero esos llantos, después corte la cabeza de alguien y acabe con esa **

**vieja su sangre era espesa como la de una bruja, esa sangre que mi cuchillo sacaba, mis manos estaban completamente manchadas, después vi aquella mujer que hizo **

**que ella sufriera y le digiera cosas horribles ,la vi sonreír y de repente se fue ,pero algún día la encontrare y mi sed de venganza no se saciara si no mato a alguien en ese**

** momento estaba muy feliz, era la felicidad de descuartizar a mis enemigos, mientras no pueda matar a shampoo seguiré matando a cualquier mujer que se me acerque ,y**

** creo que en ese momento escape de ese cuarto queme el edificio para que los testigos no hablaran ,esos gritos, ahora mi meta es estudiar y volverme una persona **

**importante pero quien sabe cuando vuelva hacer esta pequeña travesura.**

**Continuara….**

**Ay esta historia se hira formando poco a poco, bueno porfa dejen buenos comentarios es que recién soy nueva en esto si bayyyyyyyyyyyyyy**


End file.
